Gabriella's Wish
by luvsreadingandwriting
Summary: It's been 2 years since the Troyella break up and Gabriella moves to New York City, hoping to start a new life. She finds this fountain and makes a wish. What if that tiny wish turns her life upside down? What happens when Troy comes into her life again?


**Hi this is my first Fanfic. I thought of the plot while I was trying to sleep a few days ago LOL. Hope you enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything. I only own Eddie, Alyssa, and the plot.**

**Chapter 1: What if Her Wish Comes True?**

* * *

Gabriella watched the water that was rapidly falling into the fountain in Central Park **(A/n: Is there a fountain in Central Park? I'm too lazy to research it LOL!)**. The throngs of water seemed so rushed, yet so soothing to her.

She had just moved to New York City, last week—the start of her summer vacation (She just finished her first year of collage). She now lives by herself in a posh condo (She's been saving some reasonable cash that her anonymous father sent her after high school graduation).

Gabriella's eyes moved toward the still water at the bottom of the fountain. She saw a blurry image of her and Troy, speaking in their final and last _normal _conversation. She saw him wearing that goofy grin he always used to wear when he thinks something is funny, and her giggling not at what he said but at his face. Everything has always been like that….that is until Troy told her he was going to move away on their last day of 11th grade.

That conversation turned into an argument, with her yelling about how he should have told her sooner and about how their relationship was going to be ruined, and Troy yelling about how his dad told him at the last minute and that if she thought their relationship was going to be ruined they might as well break up. And they did. When the whole fight ended, Gabriella was left sobbing her heart out in her room, while Troy awaited his flight with his family. They've never spoken since (Both have thought that each other had changed their phone number, but didn't bother to find out for sure).

Gabriella wiped a freshly fallen tear, and turned away from the fountain. But then she couldn't help but turn back.

She sat on the side of the fountain, and watched the still water again, hoping to see another image of her and Troy. Sadly there wasn't any. Instead she saw that there were coins at the bottom of it, and got an idea.

She fished a quarter out of her pocket, turned around, closed her eyes, made a _wish_, and threw the coin over her head. As soon as she heard the sound of the coin entering the water, she opened her eyes and turned back around to watch it sink to the bottom.

She sighed; realizing that what had just happened to the coin was a metaphor of her relationship with Troy. In translation: it had sunk to the bottom.

For the next 3 minutes, she just sat there and watched the couples in the park, holding hands; kissing; she couldn't help but envy them. She turned away and sighed again. _What's wrong with me and sighing? _She thought.

She turned back around and saw an ordinary basketball rolling towards her. She bent over and picked it up, but while she was doing that the man who must have owned the ball appeared in front of her.

"This must be yours." Gabriella said, handing him the ball and not looking at him. All she saw were his red and white Nike **(A/n: Don't own that)** shoes. _That's odd Troy used to have the same exact shoes, but Troy made a… _the man started to speak, and interrupted her thoughts.

"Yup, thanks." He said.

"You're welcome," She said politely, eyes still on his shoes. _But Troy made a T next to one of the heels of his shoes. And this guy…has the same exact T! OMG! _

"So you like my shoes, huh?" the man/Troy teased.

"No, I just had a friend, who wore the same exact ones, but yeah I like'em." Gabriella smiled, slowly looking up. She knew it! It was… Troy.

His electrifying blue eyes were still the same, even his shaggy brown hair. All was the same except for his face and his body. His face had gotten longer and he looked older, but the good kind of old. And his body was more toned and muscular than ever before.

When Gabriella's chocolate colored eyes locked with Troy's electric blue ones, she melted right into them, as she always did when they were together…3 years ago. It seemed like time just froze, and they were the only ones moving.

"Gabriella?" Troy asked, breaking the connection. Gabriella opened her mouth to say something, but nothing came out. She tried again.

"I-I'm sorry. I got to go." Gabriella stuttered, as she backed away and quickly walked to her car.

Troy watched her as she drove off. "Gabriella," he said to himself. She was the one who stole his heart, and he was the one who broke hers. But she never gave his heart back. Translation: they still love each other.

"_Troy, Troy!" _Someone from behind him called. It sounded like Gabriella.

"Gabriella?" Troy said as he turned around.

"No dude! It's me, Eddie." Eddie, his new best friend (in NYC) said.

"Oh," Troy said, completely confused. _Great. Now Gabriella will be on my mind forever! Not that I don't want her to be on my mind it's just that... oh why am talking to myself anyway?! _Troy said in his mind. "Sorry man."

"Ok, so where were you? You've been gone for an hour and all you had to do was retrieve the ball and run back! And who's this Gabriella girl?" Eddie questioned, impatiently. "We only have a few minutes to get back home, and we're in the middle of a game!"

"Sorry, I just kind of ran into and old friend." Troy replied, the other half of his brain thinking away in space.

"And who is this old friend, huh? Is her name Gabriella?" Eddie asked.

"How did you know, dude?" Troy's mind that was in space said.

"What has gotten into you?" Eddie said, getting frustrated.

"Nothing, it's just that I ran into Gabriella… my first and last girlfriend." Troy said in a forceful voice. He turned away from Eddie and started walking to the bball court. **(A/n: I don't know if there's a bball court in Central Park. If there's nothing, then never mind. It's just fiction!)**

"Oh." Eddie said, knowing not to question him any further.

"Come on let's get back to our game." Troy said before he turned his head a little, wanting to get his mind off the subject.

**

* * *

**

Gabriella arrived at her condo at exactly 10 minutes later. She parked her car in her own RESERVED parking space, and jogged up the stairs. She rarely uses the elevator.

"Hi Dorkarella," Alyssa chuckled. Alyssa was Gabriella's neighbor, and they're so close that they've even come up with their own original nicknames for each other.

"Hi Alice in lala land," Gabriella said right back. They both burst out laughing, as they went into Gabriella's condo.

"You'll never believe who I encountered today." Gabriella told Alyssa, putting down her purse and walking into the kitchen.

"Who," Alyssa, who was seated on the couch asked, curiously.

"Troy!" Gabriella said, setting the kettle on the stove.

"The guy who broke up with you because he had to move and the guy who you keep on blabbering about since you moved here?" Alyssa asked, even though she already knew the answer.

"Yes. But I was so stupid and didn't answer his question!" Gabriella exclaimed, sitting back down on her kitchen stool and sipping her hot chocolate.

"What was his question?" Alyssa asked, as she got up and got her own cup of hot chocolate and started to drink it.

"He asked if I was Gabriella." She said, with an embarrass face.

Alyssa spit all over the counter, "What?! That's the easiest question to answer, Ella! It's not like, 'So how've you been,' or something! How come you couldn't answer it?!"

"Hey, you got hot chocolate all over my white counter!" Gabriella complained.

"Well, that's your fault for making it white!" Alyssa teased. Gabriella just rolled her eyes. "But, you still didn't answer my question."

"Ok, _maybe_ I chickened out a little and said that I had to go…" Gabriella said in a rising inflection, and not looking at Alyssa.

"God, Ella!" Alyssa said, cleaning up the mess. "Oh, never mind. When you see him again, promise me you won't chicken out."

"That's the thing, I don't know if I'll ever see him again." Gabriella explained.

"So where did you see him then?" Alyssa asked.

"At Central Park,"

"Well, just go there tomorrow and see if he's there again!"

"But—"

"No buts!"

"Fine!"

Gabriella marched off to her room and shut the door. She sighed and sat on her bed, thoughts bombarding her head.

_What if he's _not _going to be there? What if he is and when we start talking I'll fall for him all over again? And most importantly, what if my wish comes true?_

* * *

**So this is a boring chapter! I promise the other chapters will be better! Anyways, so do any of you think you know what Gabriella's wish was? If you do, tell me in a review. Please review!**


End file.
